


Confession: Lancelot, The Knight of the Lake

by ShiroT



Series: Husbando Confession Date Story Arc [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroT/pseuds/ShiroT
Summary: Short alone time with Saberlot is always good civilization.





	Confession: Lancelot, The Knight of the Lake

“Ah! Going for a little night stroll, Sir?” The doors of the entrance opened as soon the guard hit the button. “I think it is going to be slightly cold, don’t stay too long out there!”

“Thank you. Keep up the good work my friend.” The knight bid the guard farewell with a gentle nod before heading out for a leisure stroll as always.

The night skies of Chaldea is unusually clear today, bright twinkling stars greeted him as he gazed upon them with a solemn demeanor. Perhaps something was troubling the knight of lake? Not necessary, he always had a stoic expression around comrades… with the exception of some female staff in Chaldea. Lancelot finally found his destination after walking a short distance away from the headquarters, the building now looks small but still visible to the naked eye. He laid down his cape as a mat on the snowy terrain before sitting down, leaning his back against the old bark of a withered tree.

Lancelot looked down on those villages at the foothills of Chaldea, somehow it seemed to always have a pleasant and calming effect to his troubled soul. The light emitted from the torches that villagers had put up in preparation for the night time was warm and soothing to the eyes from afar. Lancelot took a deep breath and let out a huge sigh of relieve as he stretched his arms up high as he laid down fully on his back, closing his eyes as he feel the chill breeze of the everlasting winter brushed lightly against his skin.

“Saber?” A familiar voice called out to him.

Lancelot opened up his eyes to only find his Master looking at him with a curious expression on his face. He hastily sat up right, crossing his legs before looking at Shiro with a warm smile.

“Good evening, Master.” He paused while looking around to see if there was anyone with him, “What brings you here?”

“The guard told me that you went out for a stroll,” Shiro scratched his head while looking at Lancelot in the eyes, “I figured I’d join you for once. May I?”

Lancelot felt happy and upon hearing that, he quickly dusted the space beside him with his palm to make a seat for Shiro.

“Thank you.” Shiro chuckled as he sat down, showing hints of excitement.

“You seem very happy, Master.” Lancelot grinned, “Did something happen out of the ordinary?”

Shiro shook his head as he laid down on his back to look at the starry skies, “Nothing really. I’m just glad to be able to spend some alone time with you.”

Lancelot looked over at his Master without any words with a genuine smile that none has ever seen, feeling grateful.

_His expression does remind me of Mash; it is no wonder he is her father when you look at it closely,_ Shiro wondered to himself. Lancelot looked really good when he smiles without worry, which is what Shiro truly felt.

“Are you feeling cold, Master?” Lancelot rushes to get something out from his bag without waiting for a response, “I will start up a bonfire right in front of us.”

Soon the warmth from the fire started to make the surrounding air slightly less chilly and more bearable; the temperature starts to drop lower into the night. Lancelot goes back to sitting down next to Shiro, soft gazes threading lightly around his Master once again without any words. The light from the fire gave Shiro a clearer view of Lancelot’s warm calming smile. His purple eyes shone like sparkling amethysts, which had the similar soothing effect whenever Mash looked at him.

“Do you always do this every night, Lancelot?”

“A stroll like this?” Lancelot cleared his throat briefly, “Not all the time. I would if there were free time like this.”

“You know what Saber?” A sudden change in tone earned the curiosity of the knight, “You should smile more often like this, and I like it when you do.”

Lancelot choked up at the random comment as he shyly looked away, feeling happy about it. Shiro starting teasing the man by poking his sides, in an attempt to get a response out of it. Much to Shiro’s delight, Lancelot let out a huge laugh as he laid down on his side while resting his head on one of his hand.

“Y-you really think so?”

Shiro gently poked the cheeks of Lancelot, making him smile once again. “I truly do.”

Lancelot reached out for his Master’s hands holding it firmly in an attempt to thaw out the coldness before bringing it to his lips and giving a light puff of his breath to warm it up.

“Master… I am really grateful that you would rather spend your time with someone like me.”

“Why would I not?” Shiro gently bro-fisted the knight right at the heart. “You are someone important to me.”

Such words that may seem like endless sweet talks to most people; but to Lancelot, hearing that seemed to lift a huge burden from his heavy heart. Lancelot didn’t speak a word as he looked deeply into Shiro’s eyes as the crackling sound of the firewood burning decorated the atmosphere.

“Master I-“

“What happened in the past… or rather in your lifetime,” Shiro sat up as he gently brushed Lancelot’s hair, “It doesn’t matter anymore.”

Lancelot gently moved over and rested his head on Shiro’s lap as his arm started to grow tired in that position. He closed his eyes before reaching out to hold his Master’s hand and placing it firmly on his own chest.

“Thank you. Master.” He gently opened his eyes to gaze at Shiro who was earnestly looking down at him, “For someone like me to deserve your affection, I am really grateful.”

Shiro rested his head against the bark of the tree, “Please always show me that warm genuine smile of yours, Lancelot.” No words came out of Lancelot, but he knew that even without words, his master would knew the answer to that request.

_This is the Master I’ve sworn to protect… I’ve messed up things in life… This time I will make it right._

Both of them stayed there for a little longer listening to the sound of the night, with occasional jokes and tease that never fails to make the knight laugh genuinely without any worries.  


End file.
